memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Space Seed (episode)
The Enterprise discovers an ancient spaceship carrying Augments from 1996 Earth. Summary In 2268, the SS Botany Bay, a DY-100 class Starship was discovered drifting in space by the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Because of the fragmentary historical records on the era, the Enterprise crew mistook the ship's crew for refugees from the Eugenics Wars. However, the individuals were all genetically engineered "super humans" and their leader Khan Noonien Singh, one of the worst tyrants ever seen on Earth. Khan seized control of the Enterprise and abandoned his former ship. Fortunately Captain Kirk and his officers were able to regain control of the Enterprise and recapture the criminals. Kirk offered Khan to settle the uninhabited world of Ceti Alpha V, an offer which Khan accepted. Quotes Spock: "Records of the Period are fragmented however. The Mid 1990's was the era of your last so-called world wars. " McCoy: "The Eugenics Wars" :Khan Noonien Singh: "Where am I?" :McCoy: "You're in bed, holding a knife at your doctor's throat." Background Information * This episode serves as the prequel to the feature film, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * The 'Eugenics Wars' and the notion of genetically augmented humans, has also served as background for several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise - Borderland, Cold Station 12, and The Augments * John Arndt (Fields) was a regular extra, he also played unnamed crewmen in TOS:"Miri" and TOS:"Dagger of the Mind." When Arndt appeared in TOS:"Balance of Terror," his character was named Fields. His part seems to have been edited out of this episode. * One questionable take from this episode occurs when the camera pans over the mostly unconcious bridge crew as Kirk records his captain's log with commendations for the fallen crew. There are 7 visible people on the bridge, but seem to be 8 in total (with the navigator, later seen in Khan's prisoner's row but not in the bridge sequence). From the beginning of the pan it shows Spock, Uhura, a blue-shirted extra played by Frank da Vinci, Eddie Paskey in his red Lieutenant Leslie uniforms, a yellow-shirted extra, Lt. Spinelli and then Kirk. Kirk reads off the names of only five crewmembers however: Uhura, Thule, Harrison, Spinelli and Spock. It seems that one reference is intended to be to the Eddie Paskey character, but that is unlikely since Kirk mentioned both with the rank "technician first class" and the Leslie uniform has lieutenant stripes. While it's odd that Leslie (and the unnamed-in-this episode navigator who is sometimes referred to as Hadley) was skipped in the mentions, it leads to the conclusion that the blue-shirted crewman was name Thule and the yellow-shirted man was Harrison. There are mentions of a female character named Baker in the briefing room scene, however the actess who appeared as that extra was Barbara Baldavin, who was called Angela Martine in her only named appearance. * Mr. Leslie is invited to attend the banquet with Khan. * The Botany Bay was later recycled as the ore freighter in The Ultimate Computer. * Although Lt. Kyle is wearing a blue coverall in the transporter room, stock footage of James Doohan's hands and red sleeves are inserted as the crew is beamed to the sleeper ship. * As the Enterprise takes the Botany Bay in tow, you can faintly see the draped stand the models were resting on floating along in space with them. * Although only one hallway of the Botany Bay is seen in detail, the design crew took the time and effort to build the beginnings of several other corridors with their own life-support cannisters, despite their only being seen for a few seconds. * In the event that Leonard Nimoy had decided to leave the series in the second season, Blaisdell Makee was one of the actors on the list of possible replacements. * As William Shatner rings the court bell at the end of the episode, DeForest Kelley looks as though he is about to break into the giggles. * Perhaps the most-noted blooper in TOS occurs when Shatner knocks his phaser off his belt while smashing the glass on Khan's hibernation unit. De Kelley can be seen looking at the phaser on the floor and almost reaching to pick it up. After destroying the set piece, it was probably decided it would be prohibitively time-consuming to film the scene again. * In this episode and The Menagerie, we see the other end of the briefing room set-- a wall with a viewing screen was added in. Usually the room is only seen from the end nearest to the door. * This is the only appearance by John Winston in which he has no dialogue, although in Catspaw he will only speak two words. Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * John Winston as Kyle * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Nitpicks * Khan's ship dated from the 1990s, a time well before artificial gravity. The landing party should have been floating when they beamed aboard the vessel. Guest Stars * Ricardo Montalban as Khan Noonien Singh * Madlyn Rhue as Marla McGivers * Blaisdell Makee as Spinelli * Mark Tobin as Joaquin * Kathy Ahart as Kati * Joan Johnson as Elite Female Guard * Bobby Bass as Guard * Barbara Baldavin as Angela Martine (Baker, scenes cut) * Joan Webster as Nurse * John Arndt as Fields (Crewman # 1) (Cut from final episode) * Ian Reddin as Crewman # 2 *'' Gary Coombs as Kirk's stunt double'' *'' Chuck Couch as Khan's stunt double'' References SS Botany Bay; Ceti Alpha V; Ceti Alpha system; DY-100; DY-500; decompression chamber; Eugenics Wars; Gamma 400 system; Harrison; Ling; McPherson; Milton; Mutara Sector; Otto; Rodriguez; sleeper ship; Starbase 12; Thule. Category:TOS episodes de:Der schlafende Tiger nl:Space Seed